


Possession and Profession

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Demonic Possession, Dipper Pines and Grunkle Stan Bonding, Gen, Hurt, Minor Injuries, Ouch, Serious Injuries, but on a small scale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill Cipher cuts a deal with Dipper that leads to great physical damage.  How will Dipper worm his way out of Bill's iron clad grip this time?  With a Grunkle and some hydrogen peroxide, of course!





	Possession and Profession

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like the mention of blood, torture, gunshot wounds, electrocution, and/or slightly unrealistic portrayal of pain, please spare yourself from reading this. I am not the best at portraying feelings in writing, so Dipper's pain is pretty much completely downplayed- that could be good for some but bad for our sadistic friends, so you have been warned! :)

After a long day of chasing monsters and solving mysteries, Dipper was beat.  Today had been a fairly normal day- a few gnomes here and there, a fairy or two, and he thought he saw a brownie. Dipper sank into his comfortable mattress and, as soon as his head hit the pillow, passed out.

 

“WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL WELL!!  IF IT ISN’T  _ PINE TREE _ !  FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!”

 

Dipper frantically looked around at his gray Dreamscape.   _ Of all beings to be here, why did it have to be Bill? _

 

“I HEARD THAT!  I’M SO HURT BY YOUR THOUGHTS- I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!  WHATEVER SHALL I DO NOW?!?” Bill cried with tears of blood dripping from his eye.

 

“Why are you here, Bill?!” Dipper yelled, trying to be brave.  “You have no right to control me right now!”

 

“THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE M̴̦̖͓̲̉͑̃̃̋͝Ị̸̥͐̿͗̈́͊̒̋̊̃͘͘S̵̝̯̰̱͓͙͋͗̓̈́̚T̷̰̭͙̟͍̿̈́̏A̵̯͇̩̱͚̬̖̫̟̱̓̉̅̓̀͆̊́ͅK̵͓̙̋̏̽̔̈́̋̽̀͘Ȅ̵̯̖̖͌̈̑̕̕̚͜Ň̵̜͘ PINE TREE.  IS OUR DEAL SLIPPING FROM YOUR FEEBLE MEMORY?”

 

“M-Mistaken?!  No, please don’t do this!  You have no right!”

 

“HAHA, YOU HUMANS ARE HILARIOUS! NO, PINE TREE, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT.  I NEVER SPECIFIED WHEN OUR DEAL WOULD BE VOID, SOOOOooooooo… GOOD LUCK GETTING RID OF ME KID!  MAYBE I’LL Ķ̷͚͉̫̭̠̫́̉̍̍̇̌̕̕͝Ị̸̢͉̝̑̕Ḻ̵͎̦̞̼͂͐̍́̈̈́͜͠L̵̯̹̩̭̾͋͗̃̈́̃̒̄̚ ̴̧̯̝͎̗͋S̶̟̍̐̄̃̕Ḫ̷͕͕̳͖͎͇̭͉̹̰͗̆͋̒̕O̴̩̗̟̳̰̾̊͗̂̅̆͠O̵̞̜͑̂̎͒͒̏T̷̠̠̩̫̝͚̺̱͚̦̖͂̑̿̕Ĩ̸̢̜̮̭͈͓̬̍͠N̸̮̳̼̦͑̍͊͝G̶̛͎̭͇͚̅̉͗͘͠ ̴̘̥͚͒̈́͝S̴̻̓͑͛͋̈́͝T̵̮̗̰̂̚Ą̴̛͖͌͌͊̿̋̌́͠Ȑ̷̝͙̊͋̾̈́͆̋  WHILE I’M IN YOUR BODY! HAHAHA!”

 

“N-NO!  Leave Mabel out of this!  She has nothing to do with this!”  Dipper pleaded, fear evident in his voice- for all he knew, his twin was as good as dead.

 

“OH?  YOU WANT HER TO LIVE?  HMM.. THAT CAN BE ARRANGED.. IF I CAN CUT YOU A DEAL!  IF I’M ALLOWED TO.. HOW SHOULD I SAY THIS..  _ EXPERIMENT _ WITH YOUR PHYSICAL FORM, I WILL SPARE YOUR STUPID SISTER.  HECK, I’LL EVEN THROW STAN PINES! WHAT DO YOU SAY, PINE TREE?”

 

Dipper immediately held out his hand, but then retracted it.  “I’ll only accept your deal if absolutely no harm comes to Grunkle Stan AND Mabel!  No exceptions!”

 

“UGH, YOU’RE KILLING ME, PINE TREE.  I  _ GUESS _ I’LL SKIP TORTURING THEM JUST BECAUSE YOU ASKED SO NICELY.  DO WE HAVE A D̵̳̘͍̲̤͋̂̄́̍͝E̴̡̢̟͖̻̼̋Ā̴̧͎̻̙͚̏̾͜L̴̡̗͕͕̺̭̐̍̽ͅ?”  Bill offered his hand- blue flames were crackling from it.

 

With a determined grimace, Dipper took Bill’s outstretched palm.  As the Dreamscape faded away, Dipper had the fleeting thought that Bill was going to ruin him.

\---------

 

Dipper woke up with a start; however, he was floating above his body.  Sighing, Dipper thought, “ _ I hope Bill doesn’t do anything too crazy.” _

 

“FUNNY ONE, PINE TREE!  OF COURSE I’M GONNA DO SOMETHING CRAZY!  SINCE YOU  _ OH-SO-KINDLY _ RESTRICTED ME FROM HARMING YOUR LOVED ONES, I’VE DECIDED THAT I NEED A NEW TEST SUBJECT..  _ EASILY ACCESSIBLE.. DISPOSABLE.. SUBMISSIVE..  _ SO I CHOSE YOU!  NOTHING YOU CAN DO BUT ENJOY THE SHOW!”  Bill cackled, glancing up at the floating Dipper.

 

“W-WHAT?!  N-No, if you kill me the deal would be broken!  You won’t have a vessel!”

“I WON’T KILL YOU, SILLY!  I’LL JUST HARM YOU TO THE POINT WHERE YOU CAN HARDLY FUNCTION!  BAH, DO YOU THINK I’M NEW TO THE ART OF TORTURE? AHAHAHA!”

 

Dipper let out a yell of distress and curled in on himself.  For all he knew, he was pretty much already dead.  _ I hope Mabel will be okay. _ _ Luckily she’s at a sleepover today... _

 

“HM… WHAT SHOULD I DO FIRST?!” Bill asked aloud, a light bulb going off in his figurative head.  “I THINK PRACTICING WALKING ON NEEDLES WILL BE FUN!”

 

Dipper cringed as he witnessed Bipper grab Mabel’s knitting supplies (she had recently gone on a supply haul, so she had fresh yarn and needles for her seemingly infinite sweaters) and dumped out the box of sharp needles onto the floor.  Bipper then grabbed a piece of cardboard to hold the needles straight up- after sticking about twenty into the base, Bipper stepped up onto the arrangement. His foot was punctured like a shot at the doctor’s office.

 

Bill was having the time of his life.  “OOH, WHAT AN INTERESTING SENSATION! PAIN IS SO FUN!  WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I JUMP UP AND DOWN?!”

 

Dipper cringed as he watch small streaks of blood pool under his body’s feet.  He could only watch as the needles impaled him further and the cardboard became endlessly stained with blood.  However, Bill must have become bored, as after one final jump, he picked up his feet a bit and began walking out the bedroom door.

 

_ Crap, what if Stan finds me?!   _ Dipper frantically looked around, but since it was so late at night, his Grunkle was supposedly asleep.  Though he was relieved, Dipper had no option but to follow Bipper, which greatly increased his fear for his life.

 

“HOW DO YOU EVEN MOVE DOWN STAIRS?!  I’LL NEVER UNDERSTAND IT! I GUESS THE ONLY THING I CAN DO IS FLING MYSELF DOWN, SINCE I AM SO INFERIOR THAT I CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!”  Bill jeered mockingly as he tripped(?) down the stairs. Sickening cracks could be heard each time Dipper’s body crashed into the wooden staircase.

 

_ Yeesh. _

 

“I REMEMBER FROM LAST TIME THAT FORKS WERE PRETTY COOL, BUT WHAT ABOUT KNIVES?!  ACTUALLY- WHAT ABOUT THIS HERE SPORK?! YEAH, LET’S TRY BOTH AT THE SAME TIME!” With his now fractured wrist, Bipper picked up one of Mabel’s sporks and a steak knife.  He drove the blade and spork into his arm- luckily, they only very slightly broke the skin. Bill repeated this action, each time increasing his forcefulness. Eventually (after Dipper’s arm was too littered with marks to have any more places open for stabbing), Bill got bored of this.

 

_ What next, a gunshot wound? _  Dipper rolled his eyes, but then regretted his words as soon as he realized his future in about a minute.

 

“OOH, FANTASTIC IDEA, PINE TREE!  FEZ KEEPS WEAPONS IN ALMOST EVERY ROOM, NO?  I DO REMEMBER SEEING HIM PLACING A  _ RIFLE _ BEHIND THE COUCH OF THE LIVING ROOM!  LET’S GO SEE, SHALL WE?!”

 

Bipper strolled casually over to the couch (needles still in his feet) and reached behind it- he could just barely reach the gun.

 

“OH, EXCUSE ME!  I MUST’VE FORGOTTEN THAT THE GUN IS, IN FACT, A SILENCED PISTOL! SILLY ME!  THAT IS  _ VERY _ CONVENIENT, THOUGH!”  Cocking the gun, Bill pointed it at Dipper’s hand and shot.  A bang rang out, and blood splattered onto the surrounding wood.

 

_ Hah, Grunkle Stan will notice the hole in the floor from the bullet AND the blood.. Right? _

 

“DON’T GET YOUR HOPES UP!  KNOWING FEZ, HE’ll THINK IT’S AN ABNORMALLY LARGE CATARACT, HAHAHA!  WHAT NEXT, PINE TREE? I THINK A BASEBALL BAT SOUNDS FUN!” True to his word, Bipper grabbed the baseball bat Stan kept under the couch for “emergency” situations.

_ Oh my gosh, could you just stop it?!  Leave me alone! _  Dipper was completely through with the idea of having Bill mercilessly pummel his body like it was nothing.

 

“HMM… MAYBE THE GRAND FINALE FOR THIS SESSION WILL BE… DRUMROLL PLEASE… BURNS!  I LOVE BURNING DIMENSIONS, SO MAYBE BURNING BODIES WILL BE JUST AS  _ FUN!   _ DEFINITELY SOUNDS BETTER THAN USING THIS LAME WOODEN STICK.”  Luckily, Bill dropped the bat and kicked it back under the couch.

 

Bipper made his way toward the kitchen and lit the gas stove.  Darker blue flames than Bill’s cyan ones were lit, and after about three seconds, Bill took off Dipper’s body’s shirt, climbed up onto the stove, and lay down on the hot part.  Sizzling of Dipper’s skin was audible. Bill flipped over and sighed contentedly.

 

“PINE TREE, THIS HITS THE SPOT!  BEFORE I LEAVE YOU BE, I HAVE ONE MORE SURPRISE!”  Bill opened up the utensil drawer one more time and picked out a fork this time.  He made his way over to an electrical outlet and, unsurprisingly, stuck the fork into it.  Dipper’s body seized as his muscles started rapidly contracting- he fell unconscious, and Bill cackled as he was ejected out of Dipper’s body.

 

“OH, I ALMOST FORGOT, PINE TREE!  I DON’T WANT FEZ FINDING OUT ABOUT OUR FUN ADVENTURE, SO I’M CASTING A SPELL SO NO ONE BUT YOU IS ABLE TO SEE YOUR INJURIES!  HAVE FUN!” Bill did just that and  _ finally _ allowed Dipper back into his gravely injured body.

 

\-----

  
“-pper?  Dipper! Get your butt off the floor!  Some old men need to get to the fridge!”

  
  


_ Pain. _  Pain was all Dipper could feel and think when he blinked back into consciousness.  Grunkle Stan was leaning over and glaring at him. Disoriented, Dipper tried to stand up, but his body screamed in pain.  He fell to the floor, failing to get up off the ground.

 

“Yeesh, kid, I know we’ve been making fun of you for being weak, but you don’t need to act!  Haha, stop yanking my chain- only weenies can’t get up off the floor!” Stan joked, rolling his eyes at his nephew’s failed attempt at standing.

 

“Y-yeah, I was just practicing my stealth crawling for when I go on expeditions.  Here, l-let me show you!” Dipper slowly crawled from his spot on the floor to the other room, moving toward the staircase.  Blood streaked in his path, but because of Bill’s spell, it was invisible.

 

“Um.. impressive?”  Stan was questioning what Dipper defined “stealth crawling” as.  Shrugging, he opened the fridge and grabbed a Pitt cola.

 

Meanwhile, Dipper was struggling up the stairs.  After about five minutes of dragging his body up each step, he made it onto the landing.  Dipper attempted to stand, but forgot that his feet were covered in irritated puncture wounds- likely infected, if he had to guess.  Even grabbing the wall for support was only possible with one hand, as his other hand was beyond salvageable. Dipper eventually made it into the bathroom and he elbowed the door shut with a wince of pain.

 

_ What can I even do?  No one’s going to believe me if I say I’m injured.  Am I going to die here..? ...No. Focus! What can I do to help?! _

 

With his mind on track, Dipper looked under the bathroom sink for the medkit he knew was under there.  He’d used it in the past when he had scrapes and scratches from his mystery hunts. Opening the newly acquired medkit, Dipper saw a spray bottle of hydrogen peroxide in addition to bandages and gauze.  From his past experiences he knew the only way to prevent inevitable infection was to apply hydrogen peroxide to his wounds. Dipper picked up the bottle and determined that he would test it out on his more mild arm wounds.

 

_ O-okay.  Three… two... one… now! _

 

Searing pain filled Dipper’s conscience as he sprayed the hydrogen peroxide on his arm puncture wounds.  The liquid bubbled on contact, killing the bacteria his arm had procured from the kitchen floor. Dipper grit his teeth in pain- after about a minute, the burning subsided.  He then took some gauze and bandages and wrapped them around his arm.

 

_ God.. where next? _

 

With steely resolve, Dipper took the spray bottle and quickly sprayed the bottoms of both of his feet.  He let out a string of curses and banged his fist against the bathroom counter.

 

_ OHMYGODPAINBURNPAINBURNSTOPGODSTOPWHENWILLIT- _

 

Again, the pain subsided.  This time, Dipper bound these wounds tightly so as to ensure they wouldn’t be jostled if he had to (inevitably) walk.  He was pretty sure he was only capable of moving earlier because of adrenaline, but that could only do so much for someone.  Sighing, Dipper decided to finish with the grand finale- his hand wound. He had no idea how he had put off wrapping it for this long.

 

_ Why did I not do this one first?!  Stupid! How am I not dead from the pain?! _

 

Dipper picked up the bottle with his good hand.  He hesitated before deciding to block the door with a towel in the crack to try and soundproof the room.  With that, Dipper looked away when he sprayed the wound.

 

_ OHMYSWEETMOSESGODHELPMEWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY _

 

This mantra in his mind repeated about sixty times before eventually “fizzling” out.  Dipper decided that was by far the most painful thing he had ever done in his short life.  Trembling, he carefully wrapped the tender wound and slumped to the ground in defeat when he heard frantic knocking.

 

“Dipper?!  Let me in there!”

 

_ Ah.  My only hope. _  Dipper faded into unconsciousness as the rest of the numbness from the electricity went away.

 

\-----

 

Stan banged on the bathroom door.  On his walk to the sofa he had noticed a strange hole in the floorboard.  He wanted to ask Dipper if he knew anything about it and when the preteen was not in his room, Stan looked at the bathroom.  The door was shut, but he could hear an odd sizzling sound.. hydrogen peroxide? He had had many run-ins with that evil liquid (even though it had saved his life many times) and decided that the fizzling lasting for more than twenty seconds was bad enough.

 

“Dipper? Dipper?!  Let me in there!” Stan called out frantically.

 

Quiet murmuring was audible before a loud thump was heard.

 

“I’m coming in whether you’re decent or not!”

 

Stan attempted to open the door but was met with a slight resistance- a towel, from the looks of it through the crack.  When he fully pushed the door open, the towel was brushed aside and Stan was met with a view of his great nephew collapsed on the ground.

 

“What the h- Dipper!  Dipper, wake up! This isn’t funny!”  Stan frantically began slapping his nephew on the face in an attempt to wake him up.  When Stan hit Dipper, however, an interesting spectacle formed- red marks and injuries were littered all over Dipper’s arms.

 

“Sweet Moses, kid, what the heck happened to you?!”  Stan was examining these wounds just as Dipper woke up.

 

“W-where am I?  O-Oh, what are you doing here Stan?  I was taking my weekly “Nap-In-A-Random-Place” n-nap?”  Dipper fibbed, unsure of how convincing he sounded.

 

       Stan was having none of that.  He gestured toward Dipper's arms.  "Dipper, why do you have.. these?"

 

       Dipper looked around frantically, trying to think of an excuse.  Either he could tell the truth and be judged mercilessly by his great uncle, or he could make up yet another lie and sound unconvincing.

 

       "W-well, I.. who am I kidding!  I know you aren't going to believe me, but I was possessed by the demon Bill Cipher and I made a deal with him that he could have my body as his way to experience pain if he left you and Mabel alone so he possessed me and did this to me so I tried fixing it myself but  _ oh my gosh it hurts!   _ I don’t know what to do but the pain is UNBEARABLE-”

 

“Woah, hold your horses!  Why would you ever think I wouldn’t believe something like that?  If you were in pain, you should have told me and I would have helped you, even if it seemed like a lie!”  Stan asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“H-how was I- ow- supposed to know that?  For all I knew, you would have called me a wimp and told me to toughen up!  Besides, Bill Cipher cast a spell on me that would prevent outsiders from seeing those wounds, but for some reason it- ouch- failed!”  Dipper answered with a wince.

 

Stan thought about it and realized Dipper was right.  He probably would have reacted just like that.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, kid, but I care about you and this family!  If anyone or anything was harming you, I would do everything in my power to stop that.  Now, let’s stop reflecting on past mistakes and get you some help- it’s good that you’re still scrawny, because my old man self can carry you down the stairs with little cracking.”

 

Dipper only slightly protested when Stan lifted him into his arms, but realized that walking himself was out of the question.  Dipper was glad that someone was there to help him, but was still concerned for his future.

 

“Grunkle Stan, what if Bill possesses me again?  I don’t know what to do!” Dipper asked frantically, glancing around nervously.

 

“We’ll worry about that after we get you to the hospital” Stan reassured Dipper.  “I’ll beat the lights out of that good-for-nothing demon if he even comes near you again!”

 

Though Dipper knew that was unlikely to work, he still appreciated his great uncle’s efforts to cheer him up.  He laughed quietly as he slipped into a slumber as peaceful as possible when one has multiple open wounds all over his body as they made their way to the hospital.  Dipper’s racing thoughts gradually faded out to one thing besides crippling pain.

 

_ Thanks, Grunkle Stan.  What would I do without you? _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know if I'll end up even writing anything else, but we'll see! This was just bored me writing to procrastinate on life. Have a great rest of your day/month/year/life! :)


End file.
